


oh, the weather outside is frightful

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Snowed In, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The weather report had said the snow would ease up by early afternoon. The weather report lied, and Alm didn't care.





	oh, the weather outside is frightful

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, cuddling during a snowstorm under a comfortable blanket and a fire in the fireplace._

There was something he liked about Celica's house. It was a little on the small side, but the reddish-brown color scheme was warm and inviting. Celica's mother kept everything pretty, in good condition, but didn't yell at you if a pillow got moved or something. All the breakables were on a high shelf, and the carpet was easy to clean.

"She used to be fussier, but then Conrad and I wanted to get a cat," Celica had once said. He vaguely remembers the Zofia household before the cats, back when they were in kindergarten, but to Alm, Celica has always had Mira and Loki. In fact, Alm's own cat Dumas was one of their kittens, shortly before Celica's mother had had the pair fixed.

Celica's mother was the perfect hostess, always making sure there was a plate of snacks handy, that the lawn chairs were clean during the summer, or that there were extra blankets when it was cold.

Like today.

When he'd come over to work on their history project, it had been snowing heavily, but the weather reports had said it would ease up by mid-afternoon. It was six-thirty now and not only had the snow not let up, but it was verging on a full-blown storm. His house was just down the block from Celica's, but there was no way he was walking home in this.

Not that he minded. If pressed, he would say he was _glad_ the snow was so thick. Celica sat beside him on the couch, legs curled under her, turning her gaze from the fire her mother had lit in the fireplace earlier.

"Did you tell your father you'd probably be here late?" she asked as Alm set his phone down.

"I texted him, and he said it's just as well because he's stuck at the office and wouldn't be able to come get me anyway," he said. "I'm just glad your mother isn't the type to lose it if her daughter has a boyfriend stay over." Celica giggled, pulling one of the thick quilts around them.

"Well, the fact that she's known you forever helps." She snuggled against him, taking his hand and entwining their fingers. They'd spent a lot of snow days together in their seventeen years; either just the two of them or alongside their neighborhood group of friends, and if the day was spent at Celica's house the yard would be filled with snowmen and the living room full of shivering, giggling kids drinking hot chocolate and playing Nintento.

Right now, though, Alm was glad it was just the two of them. Snuggled under a quilt, a fire in the fireplace, and Celica's mother trusting them enough to relax upstairs in her room with a cup of tea and her Netflix queue.

"It's beautiful when you don't have to be out in it," Celica mused.

"Hm? Oh, the snow." Alm laughed. "Yeah, kind of like the rain. Except there's something more _magical_ about snow, don't you think?" He pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah..." Celica sighs happily. "It _sparkles._ Maybe not like glitter, but still."

"See, we're the only ones who see it," Alm said. "Maybe a few others, but the gang used to act like we were crazy when we said it sparkles. How can they not see it?"

"Well, Kliff is nearsighted," Celica pointed out, "but I know what you mean."

"They called us weirdos," Alm sighed. Celica smirked, tilting her head up to kiss him briefly.

"We _are_ weirdos, but that's what's so great about us. What I've always liked about us." She cuddled closer, so much that she was almost in his lap, and Alm pulled the blanket a little tighter around them.

"Me too, Celica." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Too bad we can't just stay like this all night, huh?"

"Well..." Celica grinned. "Maybe if we just _happened_ to doze off...it's kind of a lazy evening, and we did spent a lot of the day working." Alm chuckled, glancing from her to the fire and back.

"And keeping warm _can_ make people kinda drowsy..."

"It could work." Celica let out a cute yawn, leaning her head against his chest. Alm closed his eyes, one hand in her hair and the other resting on the small of her back. They probably wouldn't get away with it, not all night anyway. Even if Celica's mother didn't some in to direct Alm upstairs to Conrad's room, they'd probably wake up later on for snacks or a bathroom break. Or someone could text them.

But a nap would be just as nice.


End file.
